A day at the fair
by SabaKun
Summary: What would happen if vegeta and ericka went to the fair? well, probably something like this...


"A day at the fair" 

Written by: blackroseinvasion aka Ericka

Disclaimers: I don't own dbz or any anime…but I do own my character Ericka.

Konnichiwa peoples! I'm back! Here's a short story, so don't be disappointed by the cliffhanger ending. Now, on w/ the story!

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going to this place?" Vegeta questioned, still in his training outfit.

"It's a good opportunity for you to be around others. Besides, you'll have fun!" Ericka said, handing him his casual clothes, which were a black muscle shirt, a nice white button over shirt, and his black baggy cargo pants, that matched Ericka's.

"I don't understand why I have to be around weakling useless humans even more than I usually are…" He said, undressing to hop in the shower.

Ericka kisses his cheek. "Just hurry up with your shower."

Vegeta took his shower and then changed.

"Ready now?" Ericka said, waiting for him at the door, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yup." He replied, kissing her on the cheek, while putting on his over shirt. "Lets go."

"Ooh! You look so cute!" she exclaimed, making Vegeta's face turn a reddish color. "Well, lets go." She said as she was jumping into the car. (They own a convertible that Vegeta inherited when he and Bulma got a divorce.)

They drove to the fair grounds, and found a parking spot.

"Whats that smell?" Vegeta questioned, sniffing the air

"Oh, it's my new perfume." She said

"No, it's not that. Even though it smells nice. It smells like some sort of meat."

Ericka sniffs the air as well. "Oh, that's turkey leg, fried Twinkies, and…(sniffs some more) Cotton candy!"

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. "Fried Twinkies? Who would fry a stinkin' Twinkie!"

"The people selling them. Do you want one?"

"No, that's ok…I'm not too interested in something that's been deep fried that wasn't supposed to be." He replied.

Ericka takes Vegeta's hand, and starts to walk. "C'mon"

"Now where are we going?"

Ericka points to a ride called "Evolution", with screaming people riding. "There."

Vegeta's face started turning pale. "Why would people pay to be scared out of their wits? It makes no sense…" He said, folding his arms.

"I've been on this ride plenty of times. It's really fun. Trust me." Ericka said smiling.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Well, you should tie your hair back"

Before he could finish, Ericka turned super saiyan. (A/N: for all of those who don't understand, Ericka's hair is normally waist length, and then some, so when she turns ssj, her hair goes into a bun, and then out coming from the bun are blades of hair about 3-4 inches. Its quite cool, and I draw her like that a lot. Also, she has her bangs hanging down. Some of them are past her face a little, and the rest are in front of her eyes kinda. If you look at a manga, they might have the short bangs like that, so hopefully that filled u in. Sorry for writing too much! Here's the story!)

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO STARE!" Vegeta screamed. People did stare, but it was b/c of Vegeta's screaming.

"Shhh…" Ericka said, while putting her finger on his lips "not so loud…besides no one noticed or even cares…Lets just go on the ride, ok?" she said, smiling.

Anyway, they went on the ride. Poor Veggie-Chan got hurt. The ride flipped them upside down, and then made them have a hard landing. Vegeta's body got moved forward, and ended up landing with the bar thingy that keeps you from sliding out in between the legs. The ride had stopped, and the bars came off from above them. Vegeta's face was turning a reddish color.

"Huh? Are you ok Vegeta?" Ericka asked, getting off the ride.

Trying to play it cool, Vegeta put his hands in his pocket, and talked calmly. "…What do you think?"

"What happened?" she questioned, with concern in her voice

Vegeta smirked at this question. "Lets just say, that's not a 'mans' ride."

"…oh!" Ericka said, "are you ok?" Vegeta just nodded his head, and motioned to Ericka to keep walking. They went on some more rides – that were safe for men of course! XD Anyway, after the rides, they ate, and then went home.

"That was fun!" Ericka exclaimed, hugging Vegeta.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "Careful! It's bruised!"

"….ew….sorry. I didn't know. You should put some ice on it." She said, starting to walk to the freezer to get an ice pack.

"I am NOT putting ice there!" Vegeta said, backing away

"Well we're gonna have to go to the fair again sometime." She said, smiling

"As long as I get some more cotton candy." He said

"Sure!" Ericka exclaimed and once again hugged Vegeta.

"Ericka!" he exclaimed

"sorry……."


End file.
